


We're Out For Blood.

by Hell_Serpent



Series: Just Another Day in Hell. [7]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Amalgamations, Birth, Blood, Bull - Freeform, Character Death, Child, Dogs - sort of, Gen, I think-, I'm Sorry, I'm a fucking monster, Info Broker Nagisa, Insane Nagisa, Killing, Nagisa being Nagisa, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Nagisa-centric, The Underground is a Complicated Piece of Shit, The Underground is a Musical, This Is What Happens When You Write On Red Week, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Underage Drinking, adult, and more confusing dynamics :D, angst and fluff is my best suit so i'll wear it with pride, contains foreshadowing though, dont write when you're feeling shitty kids :D, everything is confusing and im filled with hate rn, haha i am definitely not fine and never will be, i dont like this but i do it anyway, i'll just go and have a drink with satan until i get drunk enough to end up in hell, ignore me i'm just having a daily crisis, just little details that i really care about that others won't really need, oh well, snake - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, teen, there's not much plot sorry, unless it's needed-, vent fic, why did I write this, why do i do this to my boys, writing as i go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: Life isn't fair and it certainly isn't kind.So all a child could do in this dirty sinful world was smile and stab it in the back - before it even tried to flash them a golden smile - and try to walk through the twisted and slippery road of insanity, hoping not to slip and fall off the edge completely.





	We're Out For Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Snippets of Nagisa's experiences throughout his life.
> 
> And him realizing his love for animals.

Birth in the underground? It's more common than you'd think. In fact, it added to the morning screams so maybe that's the reason why no one would be any wiser about it.

 

July 20, the day he was born and all his father could do was stare blankly at the child that was as silent as him. For a split second, he thought the newborn was dead until the tiny one opened it's eyes and simply stared back. Those azure eyes clashed with his darker blue and yet those bright eyes held something eerie beneath it that it made the man cackle, looking at his wife with a cold smile.

 

"He'll fit in just perfectly."

* * *

 

He was 4 years old when Nagisa fought back and ended up slaughtering his mother.

 

When his father came back, he knew his wife was dead and for a young kid he'd done a good job getting rid of the body but the stench of blood mingling with cleaning products gave it away.

 

Nagisa simply smiled when he saw the glint in his father's eyes, ignoring the frown on his face. Everyone lies and the only way to know their secrets is to look through the gates of their soul, not the exit.

 

His father was proud and the savage inside him was pleased he didn't have to wear another puffy dress. It was itchy.

* * *

 

The boy loved his grandma and her sushi, ever since his mother's disappearance - they never did find her body and the boy only gave them a mischeivous smile, daring them to find it out themselves - the older woman took care of him while his father was out.

 

One night, the man didn't come home and the boy spent the next morning with his grandma as they sang the anthem from the rooftops.

 

It was his first time singing the definition of this place and he realizes why he doesn't mourn for the loss of his father.

* * *

 

The cannibals were the best ones to get information from for they only cared about meat.

 

It helped Nagisa continue on the legacy as he listened to the crazed lunatics babble on about the gangs that were getting close to their territory, they were planning something big if they were risking on getting eaten and he made sure to find a spot to watch the massacre that was about to happen.

* * *

 

He doesn't like the Heavens.

 

Everything was too bright and friendly.

 

That was until he met a redhead and the look in his eyes reminded him of home. So he decided to enroll into his school and become friends.

 

Watching him beat up what would be considered 'new bloods' were the highlight of his day. He didn't like not being able to bring popcorn though. It would've made the show better but that'd be 'rude' so he resists.

* * *

 

He follows his entertainment up until high school and he sees some benefits in staying in the heavens. He learns more about his second language and if he'd manage to be fluent he'll finally be able to go and visit his other relatives.

 

Maybe, he'd get to have a screaming match with his uncle.

 

It was a bit annoying when him and Karma stopped hanging out, they just stopped talking and drifted apart but it was fine.

 

He has Shuu-kun and he was better.

* * *

 

"Take a swig, young man, we call it Beer latte. Enough to keep you awake and warm, not enough to kill you but it gets close." The hitman cackled as he took a swig from his foaming mug and the bluenette could only trust him halfheartedly on that and gulped down the drink.

 

"Thanks for the drink." The old man waved him off as he got another drink, this time it looked to be hot chocolate and slid it over to the 13 year old.

 

Soft hands skillfully stopped the mug from falling off the counter, nimble fingers wrapping around the handle and he lifted it up to add the burning warmth in his body.

 

He liked this man.

 

Nagisa could only watch with disinterest when he fell to his knees and kept laughing as he dropped down and didn't move.

 

It was too bad he had to feed him to his pets.

* * *

 

The teen smiles coldly as he tossed a severed arm into the the dim cell, chuckling when a figure immediately jumped and snatched it into it's jaws.

 

Nagisa approached the monster as he ignored the sounds of bones being crushed under teeth, looking nostalgically at the leather collar around the creature's neck.

 

His hand carded through matted fur and scarred skin, the cold smile warming slightly as he watched the scaly tail thump against the tiles.

 

He was ten when scientists decided they'd mess with his boys.

 

As he filed off a bit of the horns with care he couldn't help but laugh as he was reminded of the screams and the blood splattering over the lab equipment.

 

And he was ten when the Underground realized the Info Broker wasn't being controlled a mafia or army.

 

He was a free man and it made him all the more dangerous.

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Nagisa has some English blood in him just because I want him to be a distinct relative of Gordon Ramsey.
> 
> Also, I don't know if mixing beer and coffee is fine but I'm like 65% sure it's not but I'm still living after drinking gatorade and coffee so I can't say anything.


End file.
